


You Bake Me Happy

by baozisdragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Soft Yoo Kihyun, lots of baked goods, minhyuk is the wingman of the century, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozisdragon/pseuds/baozisdragon
Summary: What's on the menu? Me-n-u~





	You Bake Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> only 2 things i love in life: kiho and baked goods

It's an oppressively hot day in the middle of July when Hoseok first walks into the breezy little bake shop two minutes from his new apartment, looking for something to nibble on as he explores his new city.

Minhyuk doesn't know any of these extra tidbits of course, let alone the man's name. He just sees a new face, one set atop an absolutely ridiculous set of shoulders just barely held at bay by a perfectly fitted athletic top. The empty bakery, filled only by the enthusiastic purr of the air conditioning unit and the muffled livelihood of the city outside, suddenly seems a lot less boring.

Minhyuk sighs dreamily to himself as the man and his bared biceps approach the counter.

"What can I get you, hot stuff?" he asks, chin resting against his palms as he leans against the display case.

Hot Stuff smiles brightly, cheeks flushing pink before Minhyuk's very eyes, and he tries very hard not to swoon.

"How about..." he draws out, voice higher, sweeter than Minhyuk had been expecting. "Um, the lemon raspberry scone? That sounds good." He holds up a v sign. "Two please?" 

"Coming right up!" Minhyuk chirps, and rings him up for one. If the guy notices, he's polite enough not to mention it. Minhyuk leaves him standing by the register, looking around the shop curiously, to head into the kitchen.

Kihyun is standing at the counter space farthest from the oven wall, hair pushed back with a headband and sleeves rolled up to combat the heat. He's hunched over a tray of cooled sugar cookies, painstakingly piping royal icing onto them. Minhyuk catches a beach ball taking shape, and a few palm trees already completed.

"Hey, boss man. Got any fresh scones back here?"

Kihyun smacks his fingers from where they'd been floating towards a naked cookie, and grunts an affirmative.

"Couple on the rack."

Minhyuk gives him a salute, which Kihyun doesn't even look up to see, and goes to grab two of the warm, crumbly pastries from the mesh racks beneath the two small cooling fans, across from two quietly settling cheesecakes. He chooses the two with the prettiest blanket of icing over the top, and heads for the front, satisfied.

Hot Stuff is just where Minhyuk left him, fiddling with a napkin between his fingers.

"Here you go, straight from the assembly line." Minhyuk summons his most charming smile as he transfers the scones to a bag with a sheet of parchment paper to keep the icing from melting through.

"Thanks!" 

The smile Minhyuk receives is more than enough to make up for the free pastry.

He watches, swooning internally, as the man makes his way to the front, mourning the loss of such an interesting distraction as he steps outside.

Fortunately, he's only left to do so for a few seconds.

The bell over the door has hardly stopped tinkling before it's set to it again, the guy stumbling back in, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. One of the scones rests on his palm, a clean bite taken out of one corner.

"Um, d-did you make this?" he asks, breathless.

"Nope," Minhyuk pops the p, curious and delighted at the strangeness of what's happening. "I'm just the face of this place. Kihyun is who you're looking for."

"Okay, um, could I maybe see him? Or talk to him, for a second?"

Minhyuk, filled with the kind of excitement only a born gossip and meddler can feel, hurries to the kitchen.

"Kihyun, Kihyun, you have to come up front right now."

Kihyun doesn't even look up from the cookie in front of him.

"No."

Minhyuk resists the urge to stomp his foot.

"Seriously, there's a customer asking for you, and he looks pissed."

Minhyuk grins as Kihyun sighs, dropping his head for a moment before standing up, tossing his piping bag down (on top of a paper towel), and storming towards the front. Minhyuk follows practically on his heels. He narrowly avoids being smacked in the face by the swinging door.

Kihyun's hands are on his hips, and he's glaring down Hot Stuff like he's seconds from going at him with a hand mixer by the time he rights himself.

"Do you have a problem with my food?" Kihyun snips. The poor man facing his wrath shrinks down as much as his figure allows. "If so, I invite you to take your inferior taste buds and shove them up your-"

"No, i-it's the opposite!"

Kihyun's teeth click audibly as he shuts his mouth. Minhyuk yearns for some popcorn.

"I wanted to give my compliments to the chef! This is the best scone I've ever had, and I just wanted you to know."

The air conditioning unit sputters in the awkwardness of the silence following this. Kihyun's defensive stance loosens, and he runs a hand through his hair. Minhyuk doesn't think it's appropriate to mention the streak of crimson icing this leaves behind, though he certainly does snicker at it.

"Hmm, well." Kihyun says, and clears his throat. "I appreciate that very much."

Like a flipped switch, Hot Stuff unclenches and becomes as charming as he'd been when he'd first blessed Minhyuk's life and come in.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!" He waves with his unoccupied hand, smiles at the two of them, and heads back out into the world.

Kihyun's face is glowing red when the force of his glare turns, full force, to Minhyuk behind him. Used to this, Minhyuk only grins.

"He's cute, right?"

Kihyun's eyes roll back so far Minhyuk fears for his safety as he shoulders past him, back into the kitchen. Minhyuk simply takes back his spot at the register, smiling to  
himself.

+++

It's cooler outside the next time Hot Stuff comes in, almost the end of September. 

His boots crunch through the dead leaves littering the front stoop of the shop, and he's careful to wipe them on the mat once he's inside. He's dressed in dark wash jeans and a cuddly looking sweater, and Minhyuk represses the urge to ask if he can feel it, and see if it's as soft as it looks.

He's a bit surprised to see him back, if not for how long it's been since the last time, but also because of how he and Kihyun's first meeting had gone. Surprised, but also pleased.

"Welcome back, stranger." He greets him, hopping off the stool he'd been sitting on to polish the dessert forks. "What can I get you today?"

Stopping on the other side of the counter, he looks happy that Minhyuk remembers him. 

"Hi!" He replies before he looks over to the display case, a hand going up to itch at his chin.

"One of the cinnamon rolls, maybe?"

"Maybe?" Minhyuk teases.

Hot Stuff laughs.

"No, definitely. One of the cinnamon rolls, definitely, please."

They go to make the transaction at the register before Minhyuk slides him one of the gooey rolls, not missing the man's gulp as he watches the icing glisten and drip onto the small plate.

As soon as he's gone and seated himself at one of the place's three little tables, tucking into his dessert, Minhyuk bolts through the kitchen door, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"He's back!" He whisper shouts at Kihyun, who is carefully pulling a sheet of golden croissants from one of the ovens.

Kihyun sighs.

"Who." His voice betrays zero interest. Minhyuk loves when Kihyun indulges him without complaining, but now is not the time to rejoice.

"Him! Lemon scone! Beefy and beautiful! Cutie with the compliments-"

"Christ, Minhyuk, I get it!" Kihyun deliberately faces away from him. "Why should I care?" He says, visibly caring.

Minhyuk sniffs.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Chef, for wanting to let you know about your fans return-"

"Not my fan-"

"-and wanting to facilitate a meeting! Won't happen again, grumpy pants."

Kihyun keeps his eyes averted to avoid the power of Minhyuk's pout, but turns back towards him.

"There's no need for you to-"

A sign from the heavens interrupts. A man's voice, hesitant and muffled, sounds again from the other side of the kitchen door.

Kihyun looks almost scared, and Minhyuk's grin turns feral.

"We'll be right out!" He shouts.

He grabs Kihyun's wrist before he can react and tugs him towards the front.

On the other side of the counter, Hot Stuff stands, sheepishly holding his sticky, icing covered fingers in front of his chest.

"Um," he says, and stares at Kihyun. Kihyun stares back. Both of them are pink. "I forgot to grab a fork, and, um, made some mistakes."

Minhyuk bites his hysterical burble of laughter back with all the strength he has in his skinny body. 

"... Would you like a napkin?" He asks finally. Kihyun remains silent beside him. 

"Yes! Yes, I would love one, thank you."

As he heads off to grab some from the box beneath the display counter, he hears Kihyun's tight voice from behind him.

"It's nutmeg." He ekes out.

Silence.

"I'm sorry?"

Minhyuk barely refrains from biting his thumb in time to keep his giggles silent.

"Nutmeg, in the dough, makes those characteristic marbled streaks in the finished roll. Dusting over the top of the icing, too, mixed with brown sugar, really elevates the flavor." Kihyun coughs. "It's my personal recipe."

"Oh... oh! Yes, yes, I love it! Best cinnamon roll I've ever had. Must be the uh, nutmeg."

"Must be." Kihyun finishes lamely. Physically cringing, Minhyuk takes a handful of the napkins and a fork, and straightens back up.

"Here you go! Feel free to substitute the fingers for fork while you finish." Minhyuk cheeses.

"Will do." A giggle follows, and Minhyuk can feel Kihyun's spine snap ramrod straight beside him at the sound. Once Hot Stuff's hands are clean, he stretches one across the case. "My name's Hoseok, by the way."

Minhyuk takes his hand before Kihyun can have a stroke over it, and pumps it happily. 

"I'm Minhyuk. You already know Chef Yoo here."

Hot Stuff, or Hoseok, giggles again.

"Yes, Chef Kihyun. Nice to formally meet you both." With this he gives a little wave with the gleaming silver fork, and returns to his half-eaten cinnamon roll. Minhyuk  
elbows Kihyun in the ribs, and receives little reaction, his friend too occupied with watching Hoseok scarf down the rest of his dessert.

Minhyuk pouts at being ignored, but understands.

+++

October and then November pass, and the first half of December, without any sight of Hoseok. Minhyuk keeps an eye out for him, and describes him to Hyungwon to watch out for when it's him at the front instead of Minhyuk, but he reports back no sightings as well.

Kihyun pretends he's not interested just as Minhyuk pretends he's not on maximum meddle mode.

By the time Hoseok returns, Kihyun is almost sulking, which is the single most terrifying thing Minhyuk has ever witnessed. 

But it's all for naught once Hoseok actually does make his reappearance, just a few days before Christmas. He bustles into the bakery on a gust of wintery wind, bringing in a flurry of soft snowflakes with him before he can get the door shut behind him. Over the top of the scarf he's wearing, Minhyuk can see his cheeks round out in a smile. 

Alternatively, Minhyuk's become drawn in a frown.

Of all days for Hoseok to come back, it has to be one that Kihyun isn't in.

"Hello again, Minhyuk!" Hoseok isn't dimmed by Minhyuk's sour face, and trundles to the counter, eyes already perusing the display. "Hmm, what are those?" He points, and Minhyuk follows his finger. Suddenly, his mood lifts.

"Gingerbreads." He grins, wolfish.

"Really?" Hoseok quirks his head. "I've never seen them shaped like rabbits before."

Minhyuk's smile only broadens. The gingerbreads, nestled on a plate surrounded by faux snow, are simple bunny rabbits; a circular face and two rounded ears sticking straight from the top. Black marzipan forms six little whiskers on each cookie, and the tips of the tall ears are dipped in melted strawberry chips, coloring them a soft pink.

"Yeah, well, our chef was uniquely inspired."

Hoseok looks at him quizzically.

Minhyuk simply tugs on his earlobe, shoots a look at Hoseok's own, as pink as the cookies from the cold, and winks.

Instantly, Hoseok's face fills in red. He claps his hands over his ears, rubbing them with his gloved fingers, sputtering.

"How about I wrap you up a few to take home? And a hot chocolate, on the house. For Chef Yoo's favorite customer."

Hoseok just squeaks, which Minhyuk translates to a yes. As he hands over the gingerbreads and starts pouring the steaming cocoa from one of the carafes, he can't help but notice Hoseok's smile, softer than the powder outside, as he gazes down at the little cookies in their paper bag.

+++

By the time the tail end of March rolls around, Kihyun has given up hope, and Minhyuk is close to it. It's the longest it's been between Hoseok's visits since he'd first come in last summer, and Kihyun frowns into all his batters and jams, almost inconsolable. Convinced he'd scared the big man off with his lookalike cookies, he mopes around the kitchen, piping meringue into deflated swirls and leaving puree's out long enough to congeal. Minhyuk remembers the expression on Hoseok's face as he'd looked at the rabbit's he'd inspired, the fondness of it, and holds onto that.

For good reason, it seems, as a familiar face stumbles in in the first week of April, nearly tripping over the door jam.

"Hello, Minhyuk!" The voice draws Minhyuk's gaze from it'd been lost in boredom on the floor, and tugs a sunshine smile onto his lips.

"Hoseok, nice to see you again!"

A few other customers look up at the volume of Minhyuk's voice, but he doesn't care. Hoseok laughs happily as he comes up to the counter, and it's then that Minhyuk looks down to see a small paper bundle in Hoseok's fist. Baby's breath and daffodils peek out of the top, and Minhyuk smile grows in warmth, if possible. Hoseok flushes as he notices Minhyuk's gaze, but he doesn't try to hide the bouquet.

"Why don't you sit down, Hoseok. Chef's choice sound good?"

Sheepish, Hoseok nods, and turns to find a seat.

Nearly skipping, Minhyuk heads into the kitchen feeling like he's on a cloud.

"Oh, Kihyun dear?" He simpers.

"Hmm," Kihyun hums, slicing strawberries into slivers with slow hands.

"Wanna fix one of those up extra pretty? You've got an admirer outside."

Kihyun's head snaps up so fast Minhyuk worries for his neck. He blows a strand of hair out of his face, expression so openly hopeful it makes Minhyuk's stomach do a happy flip. He stays to watch as Kihyun shakes himself, as his eyes light up just enough to be noticeable, and for him to start creating.

He follows along as Kihyun hurriedly dons his mitts to flip a miniature bundt pan upside down, popping the angel food inside out and into his waiting hand, depositing it on a plate with practiced quickness. A spoonful of strawberry preserve goes into the center of the warm little cake, and then a handful of the fresh ones he's been cutting, heaped on top. Whipped cream comes next, and dark chocolate, grated carefully, over that. A mint leaf, picked from the plant growing in the windowsill, is placed prettily on top of the cream, precisely centered, and it's finished.

Taking the plate in hand, he finally faces Minhyuk, serious.

"Do I have anything on my face?"

Minhyuk laughs, and assures him he doesn't.

"What about on my shirt?"

"You don't." Minhyuk sighs.

"And my hair-"

"Just go you idiot!"

Jumping, chastened, Kihyun starts for the door, the special strawberry shortcake held protectively to his chest.

He pauses a moment, looks like he wants to say something, but in the end just takes a bracing breath, and pushes out the door.

Minhyuk isn't far behind. He stays behind the display case, however, as Kihyun strides past it, shoulders squared, to stop by Hoseok's table, and set the little plate down. Hoseok looks up from where he'd been gazing at the flowers, and Minhyuk can see the exact moment his breath catches in his chest. Eyes twinkling, ears pink, he holds up the bouquet, a greeting Minhyuk can't hear leaving his lips. As Kihyun sits he takes the flowers, holds them to his nose, uses the pretense of smelling them to conceal the stupid grin on his face.

Hoseok speaks again, Kihyun laughs, and Minhyuk feels his own smile turn soft. As much as he wants to snoop, his attention is stolen by the bell above the door ringing, and he tears his eyes away just as Hoseok takes his first bite of his cake.

+++

(The new arrival's name is Hyunwoo, and he asks for whatever Minhyuk thinks is best. Minhyuk rings him up for a shortcake, and writes his number down on the napkin.)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally came to me an hour and a half ago because i wanted scones :/ hope u enjoyed !


End file.
